A Very Golden Christmas
by Justasuckerforlove
Summary: Tis' the season to be jolly! This is my first Christmas story. If you want to know more about why it's late, look inside. Contains Vale and Oldersiblingshipping. Not realy as funny as you may think, but realy, it can be a bit funny at times.


My first Christmas story! I am making sure that, other than stories featuring my friends when I'm not there, there _will_ be the word "golden" in every title! OK. Even though I _am_ Matthew Terra, I **DO NOT** own _all_ of "Golden Sun". Camelot and Nintendo do. Special thanks to HylianSamus and Jupitergirl132.

* * *

OK, I know some of you think this is late, BUT, I celebrate Christmas on January 7, so for me, it's EARLY. (Christian Orthodox thing.)  
So, on to the story!

* * *

_**A VERY GOLDEN CHRISTMAS**_

Finally, Christmas is almost over. Along with others leaving Vault, Felix and Kay where going back to their home town. Suddenly, as they where half way there, a HUGE blizzard hit. Felix, being a Venus adept, created a house-like barrier, while Kay started a fire inside it. Once this was complete, the two of them sat around the fire hugging each other for warmth. Then they started remembering what happened the past few days...

* * *

_**KAY**_

_**Christmas Eve**_

_**Morning**_

_**New Vale**_

It all started two days ago, when I saw Jenna. She was attempting to do the groceries, but, she's never very good at it. Odd. Why is Felix buying food?

**"Hey Jenna!"**

**"Oh, hi Kay!"**

**"Where's Felix"**

**"Why do you ask?"**

**"Because he usually does the groceries" **I said, my face getting hot.

**"Oh," **Jenna said with a devilish smile, but it then turned to annoyed. **"He has the worst case of the cold that _I've_ ever seen."**

**"Well, he said he wasn't feeling so well yesterday, so i brought him a special herb from my** **greenhouse."** Jenna suddenly had a confused look on her face

**"The one he helped me build after Vale was rebuilt." **I said answering Jenna's question.

I gave her the herb.

**"Do you think Felix will be able to go to Isaac's house tonight?" **

**"No"**

**"Well, if we can't bring Felix to the party, let's bring the party to Felix! He _was_ the leader of your quest after all. I mean, you can't leave him out!"**

**"OK, and I will hang a _very_ special decoration for you**** two."**Jenna said with a evil grin.

**"And _I_ will hang one for you and _Isaac_." **I said leaving Jenna completely stunned.

* * *

_**FELIX**_

_**Christmas Eve**_

_**Evening**_

_**New Vale**_

Thank Venus Kay gave Jenna that herb for me. I felt so much better, but it was so noisy downstairs that I couldn't sleep. I headed down the stairs, half awake.

**"Mom, dad, Jenna, _please_ quiet down, I'm trying to slee-"**

Suddenly, instead of seeing my parents and sister, I saw EVERYONE. All nine of them.

Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Ivan, Mia, Piers, Sheba, Kraden and Kay.

**"Hi Felix" "Are you feeling better?" "Good to see you again" "Hi" "Nice pajamas Felix" **Garet said, making everything awkward.

**"You just made everything awkward, Garet, _AGAIN._"** Ivan said as if reading my mind, which he probably did. Wait. Did he say-

**"What do you mean 'again' Ivan?" ** I asked. Suddenly, Jenna gave him a glare, and Isaac said:

**"Sorry we didn't tell you before Felix, but, uh, how do I say this..." **Isaac was never a man with words. **"Well, uh, you see, Jenna and I have been, uh, going out."**

Suddenly, I was shocked. **"And why haven't you told me this before, Isaac?" **I said furiously.

**"It was my fault"** Jenna said **"Thought we should wait until the right time, and, it's not like you told everyone right away when you and _Kay_ started dating****."**

I shook my head in defeat. I can never beat her in a fight. As a wise man once said: _Never fight with an idiot. They will bring you down to their level, and beat you with experience."_

I went around and wished everyone a merry Christmas, giving then hugs. When I hugged Kay, a bunch of _"Ooh..."_ing started, and when I looked up, I said to Kay: **"Kay, look up."**

She looked up and before she could react, I planted a soft kiss on her lips. After being stunned for a moment, she kissed me back.

* * *

_**FELIX**_

_**Christmas**_

_**Day**_

_**Vault**_

The next day passed by in a blur. We opened presents, sang carols, went to Vault, and here we are! Suddenly, I listen. I don't hear a thing. I open one of the walls, and I see that the storm is over. I tell Kay to wake up, and that were going back to New Vale. I turn around. Unmistakably, I see a male figure blue hair, dressed in a robe. he is a distance away. A final gust of rain and wind rushes by my ear. Though, through that sound comes two words.

**_"You're Welcome"_**

* * *

So, that was my story. I hope you all like it! Here is a preview of one of my next stories.

**Matthew looks at Teresa quizzically "I have a feeling we're talking about two _VERY _different Nikolas.**

Thanks everyone! R&R!


End file.
